mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeera Aelorothi
''Common Statistics Title: Demonmistress Race: Fey'ri Age: 121 Height: 4’9” Weight: 96 lbs Hair: Pale Blonde. Skin Tone: Light Bronze Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Brilliant emerald green. Her eyes glow brightly when angry or she access her demonic heritage. Accent: Noble sun elven Recognizable Features: In fey'ri form, Valeera has large, leathery wings, two upwards rising horns on her head, four small fangs in her front teeth and elongated finger nails. Commonly Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Abyssal Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Graz'zt. Though not a true deity, Valeera is an avid cultist of the Dark Prince. Class: Sorceress Alignment: Chaotic Evil Relatives: House Aelorothi Fey'ri (most dead or in hiding) ''Ability Scores Strength (8): Due to her inbred heritage and her succubus blood, Valeera is extremely weak when it comes to physical power. She therefore would much rather talk her way out of situations than fight...or better yet, have someone else fight for her. Dexterity (13): Valeera is graceful when she moves and quicker than some others, her grace is more seduction related than for the quickness of combat. Constituion (10): Lean, but fit, Valeera has a healthy body, neither too brittle nor too strong. Intelligence (15): One of her greatest assets is her quick thinking mind. Valeera is constantly scheming, coming up with new ideas and pland to serve her dread demon lord. Wisdom (10): Although thoughtful, Valeera's mind is often distracted with thoughts, sensual pleasures and the chaos of her heritage. However, she can be observant when she wishes to be. Charisma (21): Valeera's main strength is her fierey, seductive charisma. Thanks in part to her succubus heritage, she is extremely beautiful and stands out easily in a croud. People seem to flock to her words and appearance, and she uses both to great affect to get what she desires. ''Statsitcs Female Fey'ri Sorcerer 12 CE Medium humanoid Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; lowlight vision 60 ft Languages Abyssal, Common, Elven AC 15 hp 49 (37 base) Resist fire resistance 10 Fort +6, Ref +8, Will +11; +2 against posion, electricity and enchantment Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying) Melee Demon's Caress +6/+1 (1d4 negative energy) Base Atk +6 Frequent Combat Gear wand of caustic arrows, wand of fire arrows, wand of fire, wand of summoning, potion of cure moderate wounds (10) Sorcerer Spells Known (CL 13th): 6th - ethereal visage, planar binding 5th - dominate person, icyscales 4th - dimenson door, improved invisibility, isaac's lesser missle storm 3rd - curse of the putrid husk, fireball, flame arrow, protection from elements 2nd - cloud of bewilderment, death armor, melf's acid arrow, invisbility, see invisibility 1st - bestow wound, charm person, chromatic orb, expedious retreat, mage armor 0 - acid splash, daze, eletric jolt, flare, light, ray of frost, resistance Abilities (With Items) Str 10, Dex 13, Con 12, Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 27 SQ familiar (Gral, Quasit demon) Spell-Like Abilities charm person 1/day, claudiance/clarvoiance 1/day, darkness 1/day, everation 1/day ''General Character Information Valeera is stunningly beautiful and seductive. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, and is quite skilled at deception and persuasion. She is generally self-centred, though often appears helpful, but it is in the end, for her own gains. She is young, even for a fey'ri, having been born to a decendant house, rather than having been freed from centuries of imprisonment. Valeera holds little of the stigma of hatred and revenge towards other elves, simply seeing all other creatures as playthings for her own goals. Valeera is facinated by her demonic heritage, and is likely to offer herself up to a demon and do its bidding with feverish zealotry. This only increases if that demon is a messenger of her lord Graz'zt. In battle, Valeera likes others to do the fighting for her, either her familiar, summoned creatures or allies. She'll aid with spells and wands when truly necessary. She much perfers to let others waste their strength in battle, partly due to her frail body, but mostly due to the fact she -always- wants to be on top. ''Appearance Foremost, the fey’ri is extremely beautiful. Standing at a mere 4’9”, she is quite small for an elf. Her features are delicate, a sign of this beauty and the result of centuries of inbreeding. Her hair is a silky blonde and her skin is a light, if almost pale, bronze of her sun elven heritage. No mark or blemish is present on her skin, and her womanly features are ample and incredibly alluring to the eyes. The only signs of her demonic heritage are the vast, leathery wings that unfold from her back, the long tail that curls around her and two horns that project from her silky hair. Some of the Aelorothi describe her as a succubus instead of a fey’ri, for she seems to embody the very look of those tempting demons. One noticeable feature she has is her green eyes. Though normally they are simply a brilliant emerald, when she becomes angry or focuses intently on her demonic power, they glow a brightly. Valeera’s own flirtatious nature and dogma of Graz’zt ensures she wears little or no clothing, using the beauty of her body to full advantage. Though these clothes may be revealing, they are almost always noble elven in nature, as befits her arrogant sun elf ancestry. In her elf and fey'ri forms, she takes her elf form, she usually wears beautiful, and revealing, red elven cloth, revealing as much as she can get away with in society. ''Personality Valeera is in a word, seductive. Everything about her is tempting, enticing and playful. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, preferring to get what she wants by subterfuge instead of by combat. The fey’ri has an avid, almost insatiable appetite for the flesh, using this to her advantage at every opportunity. She is chaotic in the extreme, and her flighty nature makes her unpredictable, and she is prone to sudden acts of cruelty or rage at a moments notice, but she seems to instantly return to her tempting self when her rage is sated. Despite this, Valeera is quite patient and calculating, another aspect of her succubus heritage. Although she does not have infinite patience, she is capable of keeping herself in check…for a time. She takes great strains to appear quite helpful and kind to others, reinforcing her deceptions. ''Background Valeera was born in 1254, to the fey’ri descendant House Aelorothi. These demonic-spawned elves were one of the few houses of original fey’ri that survived the course of the long centuries, free from imprisonment unlike the rest of their kin. Valeera grew up much like the other fey’ri of the house. She was taught the superiority of sun-elven and fey’ri nobility, the strength of her demonic heritage and how to harness the sorceress powers that flowed through her veins. However, Valeera was a restless young elf during her childhood. Due to the secrecy and vulnerability of the small house, only adults were ever allowed to venture out beyond the safety of their home. Valeera chaffed at this constantly, but in truth, found herself quite busy in her childhood. Valeera was constantly pursued by the male members of her family, and she had an insatiable appetite for the pleasures of the flesh. As she grew, her natural sorceresses’ abilities blossomed, only strengthened by her powerful personality. Her charm, charisma, and seemingly natural manipulation was rooted in a more pronounced succubus heritage, and it made her a great prospective fey’ri once she fully matured. As she studied the art, releasing it from within her demonic heritage, Valeera came across one of the many dark tomes of forbidden lore normally kept by the fey’ri. Inside, she found some detail of the demon lord Graz’zt. Patron of seduction, tyranny and despotism, Valeera found the Dark Prince echoed her own sexual passions and leadership ambitions. She instantly became fascinated with the demon lord, looking for any information on his teachings and roads to power. In 1639, Hellgate Keep was destroyed by the Harpers, who unknowingly released the three remaining half-fiends of House Dlardrageth. In the following year, their leader, Sarya Dlardrageth, freed other fey’ri trapped in stasis prisons, and gathered to her the remains of the descendant houses who had survived, the most notable being Aelorothi and Floshin, and took them to a hidden lair, the old elven ruin Lothen of the Silver Spires in the High Forest. Sarya had many plans for the fey’ri, but one of the most important was to ensure she had their complete loyalty. Thus, she forbade any of her children from dabbling too deeply in the roots of their demonic power, especially where demon lords were considered. Sarya feared possible decention, as the fey’ri could split into camps, each favoring a specific lord. Many such demon princes are at odds with one another, which she knew would destroy the fey’ri, and thus, her own control over them. Although her access to Graz’zt’s lore was denied, Valeera quietly and secretly disobeyed Sarya. Using a simple, but modified rite of familiar creation, she summoned herself a quasit that served Graz’zt, to replace her bat familiar. The quasit, named Gral, began instructing her on the Dark Prince’s lore and tenants. With the fey’ri all gathered together, Valeera was approached by many suitors of the other fey’ri houses, and she used them for her pleasure at her whims. However, with the influx of fey’ri, house Aelorothi loosened the restrictions on its children, and allowed some of them to venture into the wider world. Valeera jumped at the chance, wishing to explore the world beyond what she knew, and interact with the various “lesser” races of Faerun. She traveled to Everlund, under her racial shape-changing skills, ordered by her elders to gather information about this mixed-racial city. She learned much about the current state of Faerun, and its most dominate species: humans. Valeera also learned of a perfect cover for her lustful nature. She found a temple to the human goddess Sharess, and revelled in the hedonist sensations. By posing as a worshiper of the lady of pleasures, she could easily mold her own teachings of Graz’zt into that of an established faith…the perfect cover. Gral was constantly by her side, and used his natural shape-changing abilities to turn himself into a panther. The faithful of Sharess held cats in high esteem, and Valeera’s “ownership” of Gral helped her in gaining more acceptance with the clergy. After placing herself as one of the active “faithful” of Sharess, Valeera joined a small adventuring party, made up of young humans, an elf and a dwarf just starting their adventuring careers. She jourined with them, battling creatures and aquiring a small fortune, although none ever found out her true nature. It was during this time, she found herself recalled to Lothen, just as a bloody fey’ri civil war erupted. Sarya, for all her power and malice, focused too heavily on revenge against the elves from generations past. The anger she felt for the surface elves proved to be her undoing. Another of her family, someone Valeera never heard of, slayed the demon queen outright and declared himself leader of the fey'ri. With the fey'ri leadership in chaos, it was that point Valeera choose to make her own escape. She much preferred a life of her own choosing, looking to find out more about Graz’zt and make herself recognized in his dark glory. Although young, Valeera knew the fey'ri were self-destructive in nature, and their houses could never truly win the test of time. Sooner or later, their ire would get the better of them and they would fall. She used her flight to put as much distance as possible between herself and the fey'ri as she could. It was a long journey, and she flied mostly at night, she eventually made her way to old Cormanthor to find her fortunes and pleasures there. ''Recent Activities Early Activities Since arriving in Cormanthor, Valeera (in elf form) has mostly stayed near the dwarven dig site, a haven for adventurers, heroes and villains. Gral is ever-present with her, still assuming his panther form, as not to alarm others quite yet. The fey’ri explored the dwarven ruins thoroughly, obtaining all kinds of magical wands that she uses frequently and to devastating effect. She’s seen it as prudent to make a few friends that she can rely on, but also corrupt if the opportunity presents itself. Those two she is closest with are Faile and Selanei. Faile, a human child of fifteen, but incredibly gifted with strong magic, highly interests Valeera. After witnessing the girl’s ability to simply be and cause death among other creatures, fills Valeera with treaterous ambition. Currently, Valeera is teachings the child elven, though in return, she will eventually ask for something dark, hoping to corrupt her to Graz’zt’s will. Selanei, has proven more difficult for Valeera. Both are similar in many respects. Both are sun elves, both incredibly beautiful, and each possess an unusual bloodline. Although Valeera keeps hers a secret as always, she managed to charm her way into Selanei’s past, where the elf revealed to her she has a hidden draconic bloodline. Valeera hopes to help her harness this power, and eventually turn it to her, and Graz’zt’s, will. However, Selanei has a high moral compass, and is constantly surrounded by those of like mind. Although it may take time, the fey’ri belives she will eventually be able to assert control over her. Her sorceress abilities have grown since she has arrived in the Moonsea, and she has become much more confident in her battle magic. As long as she can coerce others (with her charm, that shouldn’t be a problem), she plans on venturing further a field, looking for environs harbouring great amounts of treasure. Current Activities Valeera has developed by leaps and bounds...she has become a Thrall of the Dark Prince, mastered a large amount of arcane magic, and has intituted corruption in several places. She's made contact with one of Graz'zt's succubi, Y'ven, who has helped her on the path towards the demonic. Most noteably, the demonmistress has traveled to the Abyss and created a potent magical rod from the essence of a minor demon lord. While the rod is low powered at this time, further enchantments will make it mighty indeed. The fey'ri has almost fully corrupted the moon elf Olywyn, after months of careful seduction, planning and persuasion. The two make a striking pair side-by-side, and Valeera hopes to gain even more of Graz'zt's favor when Olywyn finally succumbs to his passions. Valeera has also learned that a very small cult of Graz'zt already exists within Yulash, lead by Tom of the brothel/bar Old Toms. She has all but joined the cult, making plans for expanding it and fully finding out how the Cult of Graz'zt played a roll in Yulash's journey to the Abyss...and how to do so again. Using her skill, charm and seduction, the fey'ri has also managed to become an "apprentice" of the renouned mage Soran Harken, gaining access to his tower and the magical lore stored there. ''Goals Valeera's wants to expand her own sorceress abilities, devote herself fully to Graz’zt, eventually creating a cult or army she can use in his name...and find people to play with and use along the way. Valeera’s current plans are varied, perhaps too many to list. However, first and foremost is her corruption of the moon elf Olywyn to serving Graz'zt. This goal has almost been reached, for the elf needs one final push before she falls fully into darkness. The fey'ri also plans to continue to improve her rod Demon's Caress with new enchantments and abilities, although such things take time and resources. Perhaps her most lofty goal is to embrace more of her demonic heritage. Valeera hopes to one day turn herself into either a half-fiend or a full succubus, becoming one with Graz'zt in body, mind and soul. She has aquired a useful book in this regard, hinting on various transformation rituals. The fey'ri is patient, however, and will only embark on this task when she knows she will not fail. ''Demons Gral Gral appears unassuming for a quasit, his dark green skin covered in warty bumps, his eyes glowing red with malice. His voice is high and winy, and like most demons of his kind, he is a coward at heart. Gral has been with Valeera since she first discovered Graz'zt's lore when she still lived with House Aelorothi in the High Forest. Called originally to replace her bat familiar, Gral has served his mistress by instructing her in Graz'zt's tenants and demonic lore. In his early days, Gral disguised himself as a large, jet black panther with blood red eyes, and was instrumental in Valeera's infilitration of Everlund's church of Sharess. More recently, the quasit has begun to serve as Valeera's scout, spying on the movements and conversations of various adventurers and people the fey'ri finds important enough to keep track of, which delights the demon to no end. When not serving his mistress, Gral spends his time fluttering about Azzagrat in the Abyss. Morfiel This eight-foot long, massive, quill-covered hound looks like the abyss' version of a hunting dog. Although not a true demon, this Howler serves its demonmistress as an able guardian, protecting the sorceress with its fearsome bite and impaling quills. Summoned from Azzagrat using specially prepared wands of summoning, Valeera hopes to bind the Howler permenantly to her potent rod, Demon's Caress. Morfiel is more intelligent than his bestial appearance suggests, and though he can only howl, he understands abyssal perfectly. Unlike others Howlers, Morfiel is not cowardly...he is vicious and uncompromising in the service of his mistress. OOC) Information Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 12 Sorceress Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Evil Perfect Alignment Title: Time spent in Myth Drannor: Three months Category:PC